


pretense

by yuusaku



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuusaku/pseuds/yuusaku
Summary: Maybe the unreality is only in the softness of the city lights outside; maybe it's only in what they tell themselves to excuse the way that Akira slips into Aoi's bed instead of his own.





	pretense

It's rare for him to get home before Aoi falls asleep, rare for them to have that kind of time together. Rare enough that it feels almost dreamlike, soft and foggy and not-quite-real.

(or maybe the unreality is only in the softness of the city lights outside; maybe it's only in what they tell themselves to excuse the way that Akira slips into Aoi's bed instead of his own)

It's soft and slow from there. Whispered words against each other's skin and dancing touches across each other's bodies, pressing together in the half-light and holding on close to one another while the night goes on around them. It's slow and soft and never urgent but it's _desperate_ in its own way; desperation written into the press of Akira's hands to her hips, into the bite of Aoi's nails in his back, into the salt and the heat of the tears that Akira kisses from Aoi's cheeks.

He tells her that he loves her, choked out against salt-slick skin, and Aoi clutches at him and kisses him and doesn’t tell him that it’s not enough. Doesn’t tell him that she thinks she’s drowning in herself; doesn’t tell him that she doesn’t think she can keep treading water; doesn’t tell him that she doesn’t think she knows who she is or who she wants to be outside of these rare, snatched moments.

(she tells him that she loves him too, and she calls him brother, and they both pretend that that isn’t what sends him over the edge with her following after)

He doesn’t ever stay, after that. Staying there would mean sleeping there and sleeping there would mean waking up there, would mean the two of them together in the light of day even if only for a moment, and it’s never allowed to be that way. It has to be just a lapse in judgement, some midnight error unmentionable outside of the dark, but—

But Aoi clutches at him, holds onto his hand and whispers _please_ , and Akira has closed himself off and forgotten how to show her that he cares outside of these nighttime waking dreams but that’s never meant that he _stopped_ caring and so he can’t leave. Can’t walk away when Aoi is staring up at him like that, wide-eyed and desperate and looking so small and lonely in the dark. Can’t do anything at all but pull her in close and stay there with her; can’t do anything but hold onto her as tightly as either of them can bear and let her fall asleep there in his arms.

(come the morning he’ll have to leave before she wakes and his heart will break with it as much as hers will when she wakes up alone, but he holds her now and they try to tell themselves it’s forever)


End file.
